A Crows Delight
by Paperleaf
Summary: Oneshot. A semisweet tale of Kadaj and his brothers playing with the lives of birds.


A/N: Hello hello. So, my first lovely FFVII story is centered around Kadaj and his boys - think of it as their version of 'bird watching.' XD I just felt like playing with their characters a bit. Anyways, hope I didn't drone on too much about nothing. XD Please review if you feel so inclined. ♥ enjoy!

_otouto - younger brother_

_nii-san - older brother_

_kaa-san - mother_

_

* * *

_

A Crows Delight

_**-Crunch.-**_

A cold and steady silence had been broken by an even colder sound. Followed by another – the soft thud of a pigeon's lifeless body making contact with the ground.

Directly above the new bird carcass was the unwavering, silver-haired killer with both his older brothers in tow. The young man relaxed the leathery death grip that was his gloved hand and lowered it to his side.

The brother with the shortest hair blinked slowly. "What did you do that for, otouto-san?"

The bird killer turned around and raised his eyebrows at his brother. "...why, Loz?"

Loz nodded. "Mm."

The bird killer sighed half-heartedly and tilted his head back; the judgment of the late afternoon skies infiltrating his curious green eyes. "Why _not?_ Honestly, nii-san... why _not_ is the better question…"

The brother with the longest hair had stayed quiet and unbiased up to that point. "Otouto is right. It really doesn't matter, Loz; and it doesn't effect us in any way."

"Yazoo…" Loz said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You always oppose me."

Yazoo crossed his leather-bound arms and met his brother's sad eyes with his own steady gaze.

The bird killer rested his eyes upon the pigeons limp body in the grass. He blinked. He looked as if he was thinking over his brother's statement carefully.

Then something like the sound of glass chimes interrupted the young one's thoughts. He lifted his gaze to try and locate where the sound had come from.

"_Kadaj…"_

Kadaj looked to his right, and then his left, as his brothers bickered behind him. "…kaa-san?" he whispered uncertainly.

A slight breeze picked up around Kadaj and began to play with his hair._ "…don't harm the next one. Just watch it. I think you might find yourself feeling differently."_

Kadaj lifted a gloved hand to his silver hair flitting around his cheek just as the wind made it's way off though the trees. Kadaj outstretched the same hand towards the fleeing wind. "Kaa-san…"

The air was calm again. It seemed as if the atmosphere had become somewhat more peaceful, too.

"I just don't get why you always have to take his side…" Loz whined to Yazoo.

Yazoo opened his mouth to reply, but turned his head to Kadaj and his words left him. He blinked. A small crow had perched itself on his younger brothers arm and was tugging on his leather sleeve with its beak.

"_Kaw!"_ the crow said, staring at Kadaj with one beady eye, and then with the other.

Loz was watching the crow now, too. Yazoo just stared at Kadaj quizzically. "Otouto?"

Kadaj kept his eyes fixed on the bird, which was slowly but surely destroying his sleeve in such a playful manor. A few long seconds passed with him studying the small bird before he grabbed it in one sudden motion with his other hand.

"_Kaaa!"_ the crow cried in his grasp. The bird squirmed and kicked it's feet.

"Otouto…" Loz said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Yazoo watched his brother closely.

Kadaj brought the crow closer to his face and blinked at it. He cocked his head to the side, letting his silvery bangs fall into his face as he observed it's motions.

The crow stopped struggling a bit and watched Kadaj with frantic eyes.

The young ones silver hair quivered slightly and a soft smile warmed Kadaj's lips. He extended his arm up towards the sky and released the crow. The bird unfurled it's glossy black wings with haste and glided around the heads of the three brothers before taking refuge on the branch of a nearby tree.

"_Kaw!" _it cried. _"Ka-kaww."_

The three stood silent for a few seconds, watching the crow proceed to preen itself, before Yazoo smirked and shook his head.

"I'll never figure you out, otouto," Yazoo said, stepping over the pigeon carcass and striding underneath the branch that the once captive crow now watched the scene from.

Kadaj looked at Loz, and the shorter haired one shrugged. He too stepped over the pigeon and followed his elder brother. "Nii-san, what were you going to say to me?"

Tilting his head back once again, Kadaj peered into the clouds and took in the sights of the sun streaking through the clouds and turning the sky orange as it prepared to call it a night. He crossed his arms behind his head before finally stepping over the pigeon as well and observing his brothers argue up ahead, amused.

The crow watched as the three silver haired men distanced themselves from the area. After a moment, the black bird glided down to the pigeon's dead body. It prodded its deceased cousin a few times with it's beak before taking off.

* * *

A/N: Hmm. Kind of an odd ending, I know. XD But I just wanted a semi-sweet oneshot about the SHM. c: and a little Aeris goodness too. So anyways. Any feedback is loved, my friends. ♥ 


End file.
